ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/Fishing Quest Guide! (iRO)
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums on 2014 September 17. I'm baaaaaackkkk! Original Quest Date: 9/17/14 Re-Enabled: 8/12/15 What you plan to catch: 'Start' Start off in Northern Alberta. Talk to Welsley and ask for a fishing rod. He will tell you to bring him some items for him to make you one. You can choose between a regular fishing rod and a small fishing rod. To make the regular fishing rod you need: * 1 Iron * 1 Cobweb * 1 Barren Trunk After giving him all the required materials, he will give you a fishing rod. Rod in hand, DON'T EQUIP IT; you can start fishing in various places around Rune-Midgard. When you equip the small rod, the -3 second cast time is for New World Fishing. Not this quest. To fish, you must find a body of water with a ripple spot on it. Once you find a spot, you can choose your bait/rod and cast your line. the fishing pool cds are per char so just keep swapping chars; you could literally be fishing nonstop in the same spot if you have like 9 chars on your account lol. should update OP with the additional details. Source: WarpPortal Forums Nice art camp! After some artwork pops up, you will be given a set of menu options. You choose your options and if you are lucky you will pull an item up! 'HOW TO FISH?' So this has been working for me, I cannot confirm it 100%, but here is how it works for me. I was using the small rod and jellopy as bait. Your catch seems to be pulling away from you. -> Play out the line! Your fish seems to be holding steady. ->Reel it in! Your catch seems to be coming towards you. -> Hold Steady! Blue Whales are the tokens.. different baits increase your chances of catching rare fish in certain areas.. I will give away a couple hints in spoilers here. Source: WarpPortal Forums 'KNOWN FISHING SPOTS' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide15.png|'Alberta ' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide16.png|'Prontera Field 08' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide17.png|'Comodo' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide18.png|'Ayothoya' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide19.png|'Byalan Dungeon' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide20.png|'Izlude TENATIVE' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide21.png|'Nifflheim, Realm of the Dead' MilkyThief_FishingQuestGuide22.png|'Hugel' You have a chance of getting a rare fish, that can be traded in for points; that can then be turned into prizes. 'Fish!' Rare Fish can be turned into points aka Blue Whales. Cault in Alberta, using tentacles and a small rod. (Fought hard) 5pts. Cault in Comodo using meat and a regular fishing rod. (Fought hard) 10pts. Cault in Izlude, using fresh fish and a small rod. (Fought like a sob) 10pts. btw, octopus is also caught in comodo (iirc I just used meat since it was the same bait for sharks) jumbo shrimp caught in ayothaya (I only got one ever so no idea what ideal bait is) squid caught in byalan island (along with the giant squid at times). if you land the giant squid no need to fight it you automatically get blue whales in your inventory. you might also want to add a blurb on the treasure maps. it's probably buried in the thread somewhere but putting it in the OP would be easier for newcomers. there's also fishing spots in GH; you can catch piranha there. Source: WarpPortal Forums Snapper- Hugel - Nipper- 10pts Salmon- Prontera Field - Worm Peeling- 4 pts Source: WarpPortal Forums Snapper- Hugel - Nipper- 10pts Piranha- Small Fishing pole- Nifleheim- Meat- 15 points Source: WarpPortal Forums 'Tattered Maps' well apparently the tattered map portion of the fishing event was never reimplemented b/c gravity. however, when it was in last year all you needed to do was go to the spot listed on the map (or the coords since sometimes the maps are inaccurate) and there would be a pile of sand for you to interact with. after clicking on it, some monsters would spawn, and defeating them spawns a mimic npc that you talk to which gives you a bunch of items (including blue whales) and exp. you get tattered maps from sealed envelopes, which you can get randomly while actually fishing. or you can buy tattered maps off other players. you don't need whitebeard, eyepatch, nothing. Source: WarpPortal Forums tattered maps are worth something again since the soils have been restored. visit the coordinates from the wiki to redeem your reward (will need to fight some spawned monsters). no need to visit ahab, just refer to the locations in the table on the wiki. iRO Wiki Source: WarpPortal Forums 'PRIZES!' You trade blue whales for these. NOTE: Egir Manteau is NOT a costume. Id: (15138) Egir Armou [1 Egir, the God of Sea's Armor. It has a shape of a beautiful mermaid and seems to enable wearer swim in the water. MHP + 500. MSP + 50. Decreases 10% damage from Fish type enemy, when equipping Egir Helm and Egir Armor together. Additional decrease of damage by 1%, per refinement of the armor. Indestructible Class : Armour Def : 25 Weight : 160 Required LvL : 40 Job : All = auto-parsed = Weight : 160 Id: (20756) Egir Manteau [1 Egir, the God of Sea's Helm. It is said to protect wearer with sacred power of the Sea. Indestructible MHP + 500. MSP + 50. Recovers 10 SP every time defeating Fish type enemy, when equipping Egir Helm and Egir Cloak together.. Sushi or Raw Fish drops at a certain rate when killing Fish type monster. Sushi and Raw Fish's HP recovery increases by 5% HP recovery increases by 5% per Cloak Refinement. Drop rate also increases. Class : Costume Def : 10 Weight : 30 Required LvL : 40 Job : All = auto-parsed = Itemclass : Costume Weight : 30 Id: (22059) Egir Shoes [1 Egir, the God of Sea's Shoes. It seems to strengthen one's weakness. Indestructible MHP + 500. MSP + 50. Increases CRI by 10 at Fish type enemy, when equipping Egir Helm and Egir Shoes together. Increases CRI at Fish type enemy by 1%, per refinement of the Shoes. Class : Shoes Def : 13 Weight : 30 Required LvL : 40 Job : All = auto-parsed = Itemclass : Shoes Weight : 30 Id: (22621) Squid Bbq Aromatic and salty roasted squid. Can feel the Chef's passion and devotion in it. Recovers little Hp and SP. EXP from Fish type monster increases by 25%. Weight : 25 = auto-parsed = Weight : 25 Source: WarpPortal Forums Thanks for reading/contributing. /no1 Fishing Quest Guide! (iRO)